a. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to interactive television and more particularly to software programs for previewing combined video and interactive content.
b. Description of the Background
Interactive TV is based upon the concept of simultaneously displaying media objects such as audio/video content with interactive TV content objects such as HTML web pages that allows a viewer to access Internet web pages. The combined video/audio and interactive content data may be generated by iTV producers, content providers or others. The combined content is transmitted to viewers who can view and utilize the combined content materials.
In a process of generating the combined content, it is necessary to lay out the structure of the display. For example, the media object may appear as a background display with the interactive TV content object as a foreground display that only covers a smaller portion of the screen. Alternatively, the media object may appear as a transparent portion of the interactive TV content that covers the remaining portion of the screen. In any event, the interactive screen display must be laid out in some fashion that allows viewing of both the interactive TV content object and the media object. Usually, layout schemes exist that provide for optimal viewing of both the interactive TV content object and the media object on the single display. In other words, interactive TV content display portions and the video display portions do not interfere with one another and are displayed in an optimal fashion for viewing. Other portions should also be verified beyond the interactive TV content display portions and the video display portions. For example, the navigation link, event triggering and overall functionality built into the enhanced content should also be verified.
iTV producers and others who generate the combined video and interactive content information use software programs such as iTV Producer and iTV Author, which are both available from Intellocity Inc., 1400 Market Street, Denver, Colo. 80202. After the combined video and interactive content is generated using a program such as this by interactive television producers, the combined content must be checked to make sure that the display is properly generated. Currently, the combined content must be applied to several set-top boxes and the content viewed in its entirety with modifications being made after the viewing process has been completed. This is a time consuming and error prone process performed by highly paid software engineers who are capable of operating the interactive television production software, and involves expensive equipment.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a software program that can simulate the functions of various set-top box platforms to allow random access to certain portions of the combined content stream to ensure that the combined content stream provides the desired display of information, while simultaneously allowing the editing of the combined content stream.